1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of internal combustion engines and in particular to the field of rotary vane, concentric rotor internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several internal combustion rotary engines were evolved with the end view of competing with the conventional internal combustion reciprocating engine, but to no avail because of inherent problems in one or combination of the following areas: sealing, lubrication, cooling, valving of combustion media, fuel economy, air pollution and manufacturing cost. Their major difference is that the power output of the rotary engines is directly rotational as opposed to the linearly back and forth movement of the piston of the reciprocating engine.